Hands to Myself
by rosieposie18
Summary: I got inspired to write this when I saw it. Kagome comes out with a new video, for a certain someone *Sesshomaru* Will the end up together? Will this hint be the one where he finally gets a clue? I don't own Hands to Myself or any Inuyasha character


**Hands To Myself**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **The story's characters do not belong to me. The song "Hands To Myself" and the lyrics and the music video belong to Selena Gomez!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kagome POV**

I blew a breath in relief as I finished my all new single on my new album named: My Only. It was an awesome video for sure! Definitely new for me, I broke out of my comfort zone a lot with this one. The single is called Hands to Myself. It's about this girl, having a stalker crush on this huge celebrity and she finds out where he lives. She basically pretends it's her house until she gets caught and calls the cops. At the end, you find out, the girl and the guy were actually acting for a movie.

The music video will air tomorrow at a special party I'm hosting in New York. I'm most excited to see what my friends will think. I've always been the innocent one of our little group, so I'm ready to shock them with how I can really act when motivated.

"That was a great video, Kagome. Nice working with you." Hidei said.

"Totally! We should work on a duet next, something soft and hopeful." I tell my costar in my video. Hidei is a famous singer like me and we shot the video together for promotional reasons.

He's about to reply when I get an incoming call from my best friend, Sango Yamada. She's my sister in all but blood and I love her to death.

"So, how did the shoot go? Is the guy hot? What's the song like? I've been dying to know since you told me this one was going to be out of your comfort zone!"

"Sango, breathe. And good, yes, amazing and it will air tomorrow at 9 while I'm in New York. Ya'll can watch it while I'm gone and then text and call and facetime to tell me what you thought. I'm excited for people to see. One word: handcuffs."

"Girl, handcuffs always lead to hot guys and dirty sex ,at least in my experience." Sango giggles and I blush. I know I just shot a video in my under wear with a partial stranger, but I'm still modest.

"I'm heading home to nap and pack for New York. I'll text you when I leave."

"Ok. Drive safe. I can't wait to watch it. I'll call the gang over so we can all watch and review together."

"Ok whore. I love you!"

"Bye bitch! See you tomorrow!"

I hung up and went home to pack. FYI, Sango and I say that because we love each other and have been besties forever.

As soon as I got home, my long time crush, Sesshomaru Takahashi, calls me. He makes my heart pound a mile a minutes at just the thought of him. Rock hard abs, muscular, toned body; gorgeous long silver locks and eyes the color of liquid gold. Got me wet, just thinking about him. Good think his heightened demon smell doesn't work over the phone. The hearing is just something I'll have to live with.

"Hey Sessh! What's up?"

"Just wanted to call and hear your voice." Que my inner romantic melt!

"Awww! You're the sweetest. I just finished up filming my new video." I say, excited.

"Oh? How did it go? I've been anxiously waiting to see it." He says in this deep sexy voice that does so many things for me, I'm sure he does it on purpose because he knows how I react to it.

I wish he would ask me out already. We've been dancing around each other forever. Lingering stares, 'innocent' brushes against sensitive areas. He's known for being a player, because his dad is famous and successful and stupid rich. He is too. I haven't seen him with a girl in a while.

"Good. I think you'll be just as shocked as the rest of the world when it airs tomorrow night, for the first time since its conception. It was a lot of fun to shoot."

"Good, I'm glad. I'll be watching your interview tomorrow and the video and then give you feed back. You know Sango is gonna get the group together, so we can judge it."

"I know. I'm super nervous."

"Kagome, while I have you on the phone, can I ask you for some advice?"

"Sure." I say, giddy that Sesshomaru trusts me to steer him in the right direction.

"There's this girl I like. She's really beautiful, and smart and talented and beyond amazing when she sings. How do I ask her out?" He says in a calm voice.

I feel my heart slowly shatter, but I suck it up and tell him that he is Sesshomaru freaking Taisho and he could get any girl in the world. And that any girl would be beyond lucky to date him. I hear him smile and say bye after he thanks me. Time to pack while I sob my eyes out.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tomorrow Night~~~~~~~~~~**

"So Kagome, let's talk about what you really came here for." Suikotsu Tetsu says in an excited whisper.

"You mean my new video right?" I ask, pretending to be surprised.

"Yes of course darling. Let's start with the title."

"It's called Hands to Myself. As for what it's about, you'll just have to watch and be amazed at the amazing details, wonderful cast and amazing director. I hope you all enjoy my new video! I had tons of fun shooting it."

"You heard her people. Let's cut the chit chat. Get ready for Kagome Higurashi's new music video, Hands to Myself." He yells loudly.

A large flat screen T.V. folds out to dominate the camera view, so all of the country can see the video.

*Watch Selena Gomez's Hands to Myself video now*

After the video is over, and the screen retreats, you could hear a pin drop very loudly. That's how quiet it was. I give everyone a few minutes to process what they've just seen.

"Wow! Kagome, that was the sexiest thing since Magic Mike the movie. That was…no words. Who knew you had a sexy af body under all those sweats you wear so much?!."

The camera zooms in on him as he asks the audience that question. I laugh and smile.

"I was definitely inspired when coming up with the lyrics and video. I know it was really sexy and racy. I felt very confident during the shooting."

"I'm gonna ask the first question that's been buzzing in my head since that sexy hunk of a male made out with you on his bed."

I smirk, knowing that would be the first question. "That's Hidei Yushino, a friend of mine. The video was shot for promotional purposes. There is nothing going on between me and Hidei. He even made me sign a contract stating that so he could keep his ladies' man image. I am not even joking with you Suikotsu. It just felt right. I've been single for a while. The guy I like hasn't even noticed me that way. This may have been a little message to him." I wink and smirk at the teaser I offered the whole world.

"Damn girl, this sure got his attention. That lingerie set was fantastic on you. You'll have all the men in the world sporting hard ons for days after that. I'm gay and still got a little warm under the collar."

"Thanks Suikotsu. Glad to know I can make even gay men hot under the collar."

"Well, you saw it here folks. Kagome's new music video. Be sure to log on to her website as well as mine and drop a few comments about how amazing the video was. Is anyone else a little jealous that Kagome made out with such a hottie?" The screen fades to black. We hug and I go back to my hotel near Time Square.

I shower, change, and prepare to see the spam that is sure to hit my phone. I have 3 missed calls from Sango the minute the video ended as well as some from Kikyo and Ayame. I call Sango and put her on speaker,.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI! Where was that girl when we went clubbing a few weeks ago? God, that was just the perfect combo of sexiness and story and naked ness. When you started to strip and Sesshomaru saw you in your lingerie set, his eyes got all red and he stormed out there, saying something about running to New York to see you."

"Uhoh! Am I in trouble, Sango?" I ask and then trail off as I hear a constant pounding on the hotel door.

I open the door, to see a feral Sesshomaru, and before I know it, his lips are crushed against mine, making me dizzy from the sensation of finally feeling his kiss.

Before I pass out, he breaks the kiss, and backs me into the door. He cages me in with his hands.

"What was that?" I ask breathless.

"I got the message. Kagome, when I saw you strip from that robe, I thought I would lose it! It was so sexy! I say, instead of talking, we make up for lost time." I drop the phone as he leads me to bed. Let's just say we did more than cuddle and watch movies.

~~~End~~~~

 **That's the end of the story. If you want me to write a lemon for this and/or make it more than one chapter, drop some NICE reviews and I'll upload more tomorrow. If you think it sucked, keep it to yourself. It's not your story.**

 **Goodbye for now, my sweet pandas**


End file.
